User talk:SotiCoto
theres variants on the SF build, we need a generic boring SF build. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']]º_o 22:44, 30 June 2007 (CEST) : What we need is an efficient and highly functional SF build; not just the bare bones with some unwarrented crap on top. Meteor Shower is highly overrated. High damage it may be, but without Glyph of Sacrifice it is all but worthless... and expensive. For heroes at least it is best to just leave them spamming Searing Flames and Glowing Gaze, and fill the rest of the slots with Mesmer Interrupts or the like. ~ SotiCoto 22:53, 30 June 2007 (CEST) :: I 100% agree, but that's why we have variants. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']]º_o 22:55, 30 June 2007 (CEST) Honestly, giving an SF build a score as low as you did is unwarranted. You have to consider variants, and, with those variants, you can't possibly say it isn't universal, heck, it works just about anywhere, and, furthermore, as to effectiveness, the SF Ele, regardless of the incarnation is undeniably effective (and I'm not talking about some random build with SF, I mean the generic SF Ele). [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:45, 1 July 2007 (CEST) ok seriously you cant give builds such low votes because of 1 skill, vereta's sac is useless anyways. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 21:32, 3 July 2007 (CEST) : I take it you've never seen the way I vote anywhere else. Too many optimists around here. It takes a LOT for me to give an above-average mark to anything. ~ SotiCoto 01:37, 5 December 2007 (CET) ::5 months later...--image:ViYsig3.png (''talk''/ ) 01:46, 5 December 2007 (CET) ::Then you shouldn't vote, because you understand nothing. —''' Skakid9090' 01:51, 5 December 2007 (CET) ::: On the contrary, I dread to think what the outcome might be because there aren't more people using the voting system the way it is meant to be: as a critical judgement of a build. Everyone is so busy giving happyshiny full-fives marks to everything that the quality isn't really determinable at all. And you claim I understand nothing? Funny... real funny. Take a hint. ~ SotiCoto 01:53, 5 December 2007 (CET) ::::Taking off 3 effectivness points because it's 1 skill that is your preference (which may or may not be better) is idiotic. —' Skakid9090' 02:04, 5 December 2007 (CET) ::::: Using certain skills in the wrong context is truly idiotic, irrespective of what else is in the build. I'd do the same for any Ranger Pet build that didn't include some means of resurrecting the animal. Sometimes it only takes one skill error to totally mess up a build. ~ SotiCoto 02:13, 5 December 2007 (CET) ::::::You're using an overly specific example. —' Skakid9090' 04:48, 5 December 2007 (CET) ::::::: They aren't that uncommon y'know. And to return to the root point... meteor shower without any sort of quickening process is five freaking seconds of INTERRUPT ME PLZ!... followed by a ludicrous downtime to boot. It is enough to ruin any build it is placed in thus. As such, there is no "overly" about it. Certain skills are only meant to be used very particular ways, and using them otherwise can potentially destroy an entire build. ~ SotiCoto 22:08, 5 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::It's also 30 seconds more recharge. People would rather bring a 20/20 HCT set and not waste the slot. -- '[[User:Lann|Lann']] 14:54, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Very timely. '—ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş''' 19:40, 27 June 2008 (EDT)